Impedimentum
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Rasa mendalam yang Jeon Wonwoo rasakan terhadap Pangeran Draconis, Mingyu, membuatnya menutup hati akan hal sekitar. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya menoreh luka demi luka pada Junhui. Wonwoo tidak tahu, ia yang memang tidak peka atau justru－Jun yang terlampau mahir menutupi perasaannya... MEANIE/GyuWon slight JunWon of Seventeen.. BL! YAOI! DLDR!


**"Impedimentum"** ****

 **Gyu－** **Won / Jun－** **Won**

 **Supranatural**

 **Boyslove**

 **Backsong : F(x)－** **Dracula**

 ****

 **Happy Reading...**

Tatapan teramat memelas itu membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Menyerah jika sudah di hadapkan pada wajah memohon pemuda cantik yang berdiri menghadapnya. "Kali ini apalagi, Tragulus Kanchil?" Junhui bertanya dengan aksen yang khas. Datar.

Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya memanggil pemuda cantik itu seperti itu. Menurut Junhui, Jeon Wonwoo itu memiliki sifat sama persis dengan hewan menyusui berkuku genap yang tergolong ke dalam marga Tragulus. Kancil. Dia sangat cerdik dan gesit, tetapi juga ceroboh. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memegangi ujung lengan jubah hitam milik pemuda tampan tersebut. "Tidak masalah jika kau memanggilku Tragulus Kanchil.." tuturnya. Mata indahnya berkedip-kedip menggemaskan. "Tapi－kumohon bantu aku, Junhui~"

Junhui bergeming. Melepas pegangan Wonwoo pada ujung lengan jubah miliknya. "Baiklah.. Katakan." responnya akhirnya.

Mendengar itu, sudut bibir Wonwoo langsung terangkat naik. Membentuk senyuman yang nampak indah di mata siapapun. "Bantu aku agar bisa menyusup ke istana Draconis.."

Wonwoo merengut ketika dirinya berkedip tak sampai sedetik, pemuda tampan bermahkota senada dengan madu itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Kalau sudah begini, artinya pemuda Wen itu tak bisa di ajak berkompromi. Ia sudah paham betul akan hal itu.

Pandangannya mengedar ke segala penjuru sekitar. Hingga mata cantiknya menangkap sosok Junhui berdiri di atas salah satu dahan pohon besar sembari menatap ke arahnya.

Junhui bersedekap. Mengabaikan jubah hitamnya yang berkibar ringan akibat di terpa angin. "Jangan berpikiran bahwa aku menolak permintaanmu, Tragulus." ucapnya memberi pengertian. Berhasil membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan kening bingung. "Aku akan ke istana. Saat aku berhasil memancing para penjaga, kau bisa menyusup melalui gerbang belakang."

Kerutan samar pada kening Wonwoo seketika hilang. Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Kau yang terbaik, Junhui!" serunya semangat.

Junhui hanya mengangguk samar sebagai balasan. Mata tajamnya hanya memandang tepat ke arah si cantik menghilang, menyisakan helaian daun kering yang berterbangan karena pergerakan kilat pemuda cantik tersebut.

 _Aku yang terbaik?_  
 _Tidakkah bibirmu terlampau mudah berucap_  
 _Apa aku perlu mengingatkan_  
 _Jika aku hanyalah perantara_

Junhui melompat turun. Berpijak pada tanah yang tadinya berisi sosok ramping Jeon Wonwoo. Memejamkan mata beberapa saat, sebelum berlari berlawanan arah dengan Wonwoo.

 **...**

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah halus menyusuri area hutan. Beberapa meter di depannya terlihat gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam. Gerbang khusus yang melindungi istana megah di baliknya. Draconis.

 **'nunc.' / 'Sekarang.'**

Wonwoo langsung melompat menuju dahan pohon di sisi gerbang setelah menerima telepathi dari Junhui. "ex..." sahutnya lembut.

Posisi Wonwoo yang berada nyaris di ujung pohon, membuatnya bisa melihat jelas sosok tinggi berjubah hitam yang berdiri tegap menghadap gerbang depan istana. Sepertinya pria tampan itu sudah berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga disana.

Pandangan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik. Sebelum Junhui memutus tautan mata mereka kemudian melompat ke atas gerbang. Berdiri tegap di atas pagar besi yang runcing. Hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh prajurit bagian depan.

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, ia bisa melihat sorot dingin yang terpancar dari mata tajam berwarna merah itu. Begitukah sosok Wen Junhui jika sedang dalam mode 'berbahaya'?

"Penyusup! Ada penyusup!"

Wonwoo memekik tertahan saat kakinya terpeleset ketika suara bising para prajurit memenuhi pekarangan istana tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Terkejut. Ia bersyukur jubah putihnya tersangkut pada salah satu ranting. Jika tidak, pastilah sekarang ia sudah tergeletak di permukaan tanah.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia menggapai salah satu dahan, setelahnya menapakkan kaki pada dahan lainnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada area bangunan di depannya.

Pekarangan istana sudah sepi. Seluruh penjaga tengah mengejar sosok Junhui yang mereka teriaki 'penyusup'. Hanya tersisa beberapa penjaga di bagian samping juga belakang.

Wonwoo mematah ranting kecil dekat kepalanya. Melempar ranting tersebut menuju sisi samping istana, dan yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat suara gaduh kecil hingga para penjaga di area belakang langsung berlarian menuju arah dimana suara tersebut berasal.

Bibirnya yang mungil membentuk senyum menawan melihat istana yang kini sepi. Dengan gesit melompat turun dan berjalan santai menuju bangunan belakang istana.

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuknya sampai di tempat tujuan. Kepala Wonwoo mendongak, memperhatikan sekitar balkon di atas kepalanya. Setelah memastikan keadaan cukup aman, ia segera melompat naik, lalu melenggang masuk menuju pintu bercat hitam yang tak tertutup tanpa merasa ragu.

Keping berwarna merah gelap miliknya berbinar terang ketika menangkap sebuah objek. Seorang pria tegap bersurai perak berbaring telungkup di atas ranjang berseprai hitam.

Tanpa aba-aba dirinya melompat ke atas tubuh pria tersebut lalu mendekapnya erat. Tak ada gerakan terkejut dari pria bersurai perak itu, membuat Wonwoo berasumsi jika dia sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Princeps Mingyu.." tuturnya manja. Menyimpan dagunya pada bahu lebar pemuda tampan, dan langsung mengecupnya sekilas ketika sang Pangeran Draconis mengangkat kepala.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Pulchra Vampire." Mingyu menyahut. Suaranya yang berat nan dalam, berpadu menjadi sebuah alunan menyenangkan di telinga Wonwoo. Tangannya terulur, mengusap pipi halus yang menempel dengan pipi kanannya.

Wonwoo melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Mingyu. Berbaring telentang tepat di samping sang Pangeran rupawan. Keping merah gelapnya beradu pandang dengan keping berwarna emas milik Mingyu ketika pria tampan tersebut berpaling padanya.

Mata tajam berwarna emas khas 'Vampire Bangsawan'. Begitu memikat dan terlihat berbahaya di saat bersamaan.

Keturunan asli dari vampire terpandang itu bergerak mendekati Wonwoo. Sedikit menindih tubuh mungil si vampire cantik sebelum menenggelamkan wajah bak lukisan miliknya pada leher jenjang sosok yang begitu ia puja.

"Aromamu semakin memikat, Won.." Mingyu berbisik lembut. Jemari panjangnya bergerak mengelus lengan Wonwoo, hingga jemarinya berakhir pada leher berlapis kulit putih pucat pemuda di bawahnya.

Wonwoo memejamkan mata erat merasakan lidah dingin Mingyu menyapa lehernya. Benda tak bertulang itu terus merambat hingga ke pipi halusnya. Ia membuka mata, mendengus pelan melihat sepasang taring tajam menghiasi bibir sedikit tebal milik Mingyu. Ciri khas seorang Pangeran Draconis saat terlampau bersemangat, kedua taringnya akan muncul tanpa di sadari sang Pangeran sendiri.

"Taringmu, Princeps.." protes Wonwoo kesal. Menuai kekehan kecil dari Mingyu yang baru menyadari jika taringnya memanjang.

Mingyu membelai pipi halus itu dengan hati-hati, seakan pipi lembut itu akan terluka jika ia bergerak kasar. Mengarahkan pandangan pada Wonwoo yang sibuk memainkan surai peraknya menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin kau bermalam di sini. Menghabiskan malam yang panjang bersamaku, Pulchra.."

Salah satu alis Wonwoo terangkat. "Lalu, apa masalahnya, Princeps?" tanyanya bingung. Menyingkap helai di bagian kening Mingyu kebelakang, lalu kembali berkata. "Aku bersedia bermalam di sini.."

"Ada sedikit masalah di istana. Kau tahu, beberapa hari lalu Draconis di serang sekelompok Vampire. Jika di lihat dari penampilan, sepertinya mereka dari Klan bangsawan."

"Mungkinkah－" sang Vampire cantik terdiam sesaat. Memandang Mingyu dengan raut ragu yang kentara dan kembali melanjutkan, "－Strigoi?"

Kening Mingyu berkerut samar. Mencoba memikirkan perkataan sang terkasih barusan. Kemungkinan besar hal itu benar adanya, mengingat betapa ketatnya 'perselisihan tak biasa' para Klan pengisap darah demi mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai vampire terkuat.

"Itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Tapi kenapa mereka menyerang Draconis tanpa aba-aba? Tidakkah itu cura－"

Wonwoo memotong ucapan Mingyu dengan mengecup bibir tebal pria itu sekilas, sebelum mengisap bibir bawah sang Pangeran cukup lama. "Kata Jeonghan kau pelit suara pada siapapun, tapi saat bersamaku kau bisa secerewet ini. Bisa jelaskan sifat Anda itu, Princeps?" katanya main-main.

Senyum menawan terlukis apik pada pias tampan Kim Mingyu. "Kau tahu jelas alasannya, Woo.."

Wonwoo balas tersenyum manis. Tak perlu bertanya pun, dirinya sudah sangat memahami jika Mingyu begitu menggilainya. Sama halnya seperti ia yang begitu mencintai pria yang tengah menindih tubuhnya ini. Puluhan tahun bersama sudah cukup untuk mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain.

Mingyu menyusupkan jemarinya pada atasan yang Wonwoo kenakan. Mengusap pinggang ramping itu dengan lembut, kemudian merambat naik menuju dada ratanya. Mengundang lenguhan tertahan dari belah bibir sexy pemuda Jeon.

"Ingin melakukannya, Pulchra?" tanya Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo, tanpa menghentikan kegiatan jemarinya di balik pakaian vampire cantik.

Wonwoo segera membalik tubuhnya, hingga kini ia lah yang berada di atas. Jemari lentiknya terulur, membentuk pola-pola tak beraturan pada rahang tegas Mingyu. Setiap gerakannya begitu menggoda dan anggun. Mingyu bahkan mengakui hal itu. "Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona serta sentuhanmu, Princeps.." sahutnya dengan lembut bercampur nada manja yang khas.

Tepat setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mingyu langsung menyambar bibir mungilnya dan melumatnya penuh gairah. Sumber kehidupan mereka sama, darah, tapi entah bagaimana bibir maupun setiap jengkal kulit Wonwoo terasa begitu manis di lidahnya.

Entah Tuhan atau justru Iblis yang menciptakan tanpa celah seperti Wonwoo. Dia begitu sempurna dalam segi fisik. Teramat memikat sehingga berhasil membuatnya rela bertekuk lutut.

"Eunghhh..." Wonwoo mengerang merasakan usapan lidah dingin Mingyu pada tulang selangkanya. Setiap sentuhan Pangeran tampan itu selalu bisa membuat tubuhnya menegang dengan sensasi panas yang menyenangkan.

Jemari Mingyu bergerak, berniat membuka atasan Wonwoo sebelum telinganya menangkap suara langkah seseorang sekitar sepuluh meter berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia sangat mengenali aroma seseorang itu.

Mingyu mencengkram lembut lengan Wonwoo yang akan beranjak dari tubuhnya. Keping tajamnya tertuju pada mutiara merah pekat yang juga menatapnya. "Itu Jeonghan.." katanya menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara sang terkasih.

Wonwoo menghela nafas ringan. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sempat gelisah ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. "Aku mengira itu pelayan istana.." keluhnya kemudian.

Belum sempat Mingyu menyahut, pintu kamarnya sudah lebih dulu di ketuk lalu setelahnya terdengar suara lembut Jeonghan dari luar.

"Masuk."

Sedetik selepas Mingyu berujar, pintu berwarna hitam dengan ukiran rumit itu terbuka. Menampakkan figur semampai Yoon Jeonghan berbalut jubah hitam dengan kerah tinggi.

Jeonghan membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda hormat. "Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Princeps." ujarnya. Merasa tak enak hati karena mengganggu waktu kebersamaan sang Pangeran dengan pasangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali bersuara saat sang Pangeran memberi gestur agar dirinya mengatakan tujuan kedatangannya kemari. "King ingin bertemu Anda secara resmi. Beliau mengatakan akan berkunjung ke kamar Anda serta mengundang Anda secara langsung."

Mingyu mengangguk sebagai respon. "Baik. Kau bisa pergi."

Jeonghan kembali membungkuk. "Saya pamit undur diri, Princeps Mingyu, Pulchra Wonwoo.." ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu lalu beranjak pergi.

Seperginya Jeonghan, Wonwoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Mingyu. "Raja ingin menemuimu, untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin perihal penyerangan Klan Vampire beberapa hari lalu.." Mingyu menjawab seadanya. Ia beranjak duduk, membuat Wonwoo yang berada di atas tubuhnya otomatis duduk di pangkuannya. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, Woo.. Akan berbahaya jika King mengetahui keberadaanmu disini."

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah sebagai balasan. Ia masih sangat merindukan Mingyu. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, yang di katakan Pangeran Draconis itu memang benar. Ayah dari pria yang di pujanya itu akan murka jika melihatnya di istana.

"Baiklah.." bisiknya pelan. Mengecup pipi Mingyu kemudian berdiri, dan berteleport menuju balkon dengan Mingyu mengekor di belakang. Tanpa ragu ia melompat ke bawah, dan mendongak menatap sang Pangeran yang berdiri di samping pagar balkon sembari menatap ke arahnya.

Wonwoo sudah berbalik dan berjalan satu langkah, hendak melakukan teleportasi meninggalkan pekarangan istana, tetapi urung ia lakukan. Dirinya membalikkan tubuh, merapat pada pagar balkon dan kembali mendongakkan kepala. "Bisa kau turunkan tangan kananmu, Princeps?"

Kerutan samar tercetak jelas di kening Mingyu. Tapi tanpa banyak bertanya ia langsung menuruti permintaan sang Pulchra Vampire. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke bawah yang langsung di genggam oleh pemuda cantik tersebut.

Telapak tangan kiri Wonwoo menggenggam salah satu pagar balkon, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat telapak besar milik Mingyu. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kepalan tangan sang Pangeran.

Beberapa saat setelahnya menjauhkan wajahnya dan berujar lembut. "Aku memujamu, Princeps Mingyu.."

Senyum menawan terpampang di wajah tampan Mingyu. "Aku lebih memujamu, Pulchra Vampire.." balasnya jujur.

Wonwoo tersenyum cantik sebelum menghilang. Menyisakan sosok menjulang Mingyu yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah yang kembali datar, dingin, dan berbahaya.

 _Janji setiaku maupun dirimu selalu terucap_  
 _Akan tetapi 'pembatas' yang ada tetap berdiri kokoh_  
 _Bolehkah aku bergerak_  
 _Menghancurkan penghalang itu jika sudah tak mampu_

 **...**

Mata tajam senada dengan darah itu berpaling saat mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda yang kini sudah duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu? Sepertinya terluka." matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap jubah di bagian lengan pemuda yang baru saja duduk terlihat sobek. Maka dari itu pria tampan bernama lengkap Hong Jisoo memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Terkena panah perak." sang pemuda bermahkota sewarna dengan madu menjawab singkat.

"Terkena panah perak?" Jisoo mengulang perkataan pria di depannya dengan membubuhi tanda tanya di akhir. "Jangan bilang jika kau menyusup ke istana Draconis, Junhui.." lanjutnya menerka-nerka.

Junhui mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Sayangnya itu benar."

Jisoo mengeryit tak suka mendengarnya. Ia mengetahui alasan di balik perlakuan Junhui. Tapi tetap saja apa yang di lakukan pemuda Wen tersebut sangat berbahaya apabila diketahui oleh pemimpin Klan Vampire terpandang itu, Draconis. Mereka bisa saja membantai Klannya lantaran mengusik ketenangan istana.

"Aku heran dengan sikapmu, Junhui. Kau rela terluka seperti ini demi menuruti permintaan Jeon Wonwoo."

Junhui terkesiap. Benar. Kenapa ia selalu takluk pada perintah pemuda yang di julukinya 'Tragulus Kanchil'. Ini bukan kali pertama dirinya terluka hanya demi Wonwoo.

Tidak. Apa yang ia pikirkan. Vampire Liar sangat menjunjung tinggi ikatan persaudaraan, hal yang wajar jika dirinya membantu sebisanya 'bukan?

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Junhui menanggapi perkataan Jisoo. "Aku menganggapnya kakak." tuturnya spontan.

Jisoo menatap Junhui datar. "Dia lebih muda darimu."

"Aku menganggapnya adik."

Helaan nafas meluncur begitu saja dari belah bibir tipis Jisoo. Keping merahnya menatap lurus pada Junhui yang berpaling darinya. Terlihat jelas tak ingin beradu pandang. "Kau－menyimpan harapan pada Pulchra Vampire itu 'kan?"

"Apa katamu saja.."

"Kau tahu, kau tidak pintar dalam hal berdalih, Junh－"

 **BRUKKK**

Kedua pemuda bereksistensi sama menoleh kompak ke arah sumber suara sesuatu terjatuh di iringi rintihan kecil. Tepat beberapa meter dari pintu, terlihat seseorang yang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka jatuh terjengkang di atas karpet merah.

"Ughhh.. Siapa orang tak berakal yang meletakkan tali di sini." Wonwoo menggerutu kesal. Berusaha untuk berdiri meski lututnya terasa nyeri, di bantu oleh Junhui yang refleks melompat untuk membantunya.

Jisoo tak bergeming. Memperhatikan setiap inchi pergerakan Junhui. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat raut panik yang terselip di balik wajah datar pemuda pemilik surai madu. Tanpa berfikir keraspun, dirinya mengerti akan ekspresi itu.

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah kau sendiri, Pulchra." Jisoo menyahut perkataan Wonwoo beberapa menit lalu, selepas vampire cantik itu sudah duduk di sofa menghadapnya. Terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Kau yang meletakkan tali disana pagi tadi."

Wonwoo tertawa anggun sebagai respon. Menuai gelengan gemas dari kedua pemuda tampan.

Di kalangan vampire yang ada, baik itu dari bangsawan maupun liar, tidak ada pengisap darah lelaki yang memiliki wajah terlampau cantik seperti Wonwoo. Itulah alasan mengapa seluruh vampire yang mengenal pemuda Jeon memanggil dengan sebutan Pulchra Vampire.

Dirinya memiliki pesona yang begitu kuat nan memikat, tak heran jika para vampire yang berambisi untuk memilikinya melakukan penyerangan terhadap Klan mereka. Bukan hal yang langka mereka menerima serangan mendadak hanya karena melindungi Wonwoo.

Tapi percayalah, sekuat apapun vampire dari kalangan bangsawan, lebih kuat lagi vampire liar yang hidupnya tidak berpatok pada satu wilayah.

Pekikan Wonwoo berhasil membuat kedua pemuda tersebut tersadar dari lamunan singkat mereka. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat memegangi lengan kanan Junhui yang terluka. Sementara sang empu tangan hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Kau terkena panah prajurit Draconis? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Panah perak Draconis itu beracun!"

 _Terlalu dalam harapan yang kau tanam_  
 _Hatimu hanya berjalan satu arah_  
 _Sejauh apapun aku mengikuti langkahmu_  
 _Takdir bahwa perantara menjadi tokoh utama tidaklah mungkin_

Junhui bergerak guna melepas pegangan Wonwoo pada lengannya. Beranjak dari sofa lalu menghilang dari sana tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Wonwoo yang hendak mengejar sosok Junhui, kembali duduk saat Jisoo menahan lengannya.

"Ini adalah batas dari kemampuannya menahan hati. Jangan kejar dia jika kau tidak ingin dirinya kembali menaruh harapan terhadapmu."

"Apa maksudmu－

Dalam sekejab, sosok Jisoo juga menghilang dari pandangan.

－Jisoo?"

Menyisakan sosok semampai Wonwoo yang terdiam dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Dirinya memejamkan mata erat begitu menyadari satu hal.

Sepintar itukah Junhui dalam bermain peran? Sehingga membuatnya tak memiliki barang setitik celah untuk menguak perasaannya yang tersembunyi.

 _Pernah menangkap kalimat kejam?_  
 _Sekilas aku memang terlihat menawan_  
 _Tanpa banyak yang menangkap bahwa sisi itu adalah topeng_  
 _Berpalinglah padaku saat kata kejam terdengar_  
 _Dengan begitu kau akan tahu arti kejam yang sesungguhnya_

'Maafkan aku..'

 **FIN**

 **Keterangan :**

 **Impedimentum = Pembatas**  
 **Tragulus Kanchil = Kancil**  
 **Ex = Awal / Mulai**  
 **Princeps = Pangeran**  
 **Pulchra = Indah / Cantik**

Ngerasa fanficnya agak aneh? Gakpapalah. Mumpung ada ide ya di tuangin aja ke fic. :'*

Sebenernya ini adalah Remake dari fanfic aku sendiri dengan real-cast Kris－Tao/Sehun－Tao.

Sekian dan terima siimut wonwon:'*

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


End file.
